


Good Samaritan law

by Kbrow378



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drowning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbrow378/pseuds/Kbrow378
Summary: Peter try's to save his girlfriend Gwen from falling, but in his panic forgets his strength and accidently kills her. Peter thinks he should die for his actions. Mr stark disagrees. (AKA the Gwen falls to her death scene,  but now with Tony stark)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy
Kudos: 13





	Good Samaritan law

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing please be gentle. Criticism welcomed, hate is not... THANKS!
> 
> FWI: in this universe the avengers know and care about Peter. And the avengers live in the stark tower.

*CRACK*, the sound of gwens back breaking, It rings in his head over and over. It's torture, but it's torture he knows he deserves. And it doesn't stop. 

Not when he spends hours holding her, grieving his lost love, praying by some God, that she's okay and this is just a dream. 

Not as he swinging towards the beacon of new York that is Stark tower, tears streaming, his body on auto pilot.

Not even as he stands there mask in hand, in the entrance to the avengers gym.

"Mr Stark?", Tony snaps around from where he was being sparing with Steve (who was obviously going easy on him).

"Hey Pete, what's up?" Tony flippantly as he started to walk over, unwrapping his hands as he walked. "Mr stark, how do you know you deserve to live?" peter sobs as he spoke. 

Tony stops, shocked. Mind spins, so many questions. But most of all, what does he say to that? "well...", Mr Stark sputtered. Steve cuts Tony off, "I like to think everyone deserves the gift of life, despite their choices" he says solemnly.

Peter laughs patheticly "are you sure?" he whispered as he sits himself on a bench, hands running over the closed pocket knife, he pulled from his pocket. "Yes, definitely. But a dangerous question. What happened bud?" Tony questioned, as he and Steve cautiously approached the distraught teen. 

The teen in question only flicks the knife open in response, running the blade softly on the skin of his hand. 

The two adults share a worried glace, before stopping. Looking at the knife Steve stands slightly behind Peter, having a feeling he might have to restrain him. He trusts Pete and knows he wouldn't hurt a fly, but people do things when in pain. That he knew first hand. 

Tony however, squats directly in front of peter. He sets his hand on peters chin, moving his head. Attempting to see the kids face.

The hands shrugged off with a grumbled "don't touch me,", the knife now leaves giant cuts. The older man seeing this, reaches for the knife. The teen now, getting angry. There's tension in his stance, there's blood trails now left as the knife Digs into his skin. But least of all anger in his voice, is not missed by the two avengers, as he now loudly warns "DO NOT TOUCH ME". 

He then looks down and softly adds "I don't want to hurt you too.". The two men then meet worried eyes, silently asking what they should do. 

Steve ever the leader, thinks fast. Eyes still locked with Tony he gestures at peters bloody hands. Then slowly and silently makes his intentions clear to Tony. He receives a nod of exasperated approval.

He then goes to quickly grabs the teen, intern stopping his self harm. It does work as well as expected, peter suddenly pushing the super solder against the wall, with his duper strength. knife pressed to the man's throat. "I SAID DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!". 

That only lasts a moment though, as the teen starts to shake. Then drops the knife and he slides to the ground back to the wall. Staring blankly at Tony as he sobs "I...I hurt you, I hurt her I'm.. A monster". The super soldier backed off, standing beside Tony, as if to protect him. 

The inventor then sits carefully about 7 feet (2 metres) away from the teen. Watching the peters reaction as he says "we don't have to do anything, but I'm going to be right here if you need me buddy". 

They then spend about 20 Min sitting there, peter taking comfort in Tony presence. When the kid finally talks it's sorrowfully and quiet. "I killed her, am I a.. a.. a murderer?" he sniffed. 

"probably not, what happened kiddo?" Tony asks moving minutely closer. Steve walking off to the over side of the room still watching. Trying to give them a sense of privacy, while still keeping an eye on them. 

"my.. My girlfriend came while I was fighting in a clock tower she... Fell. I caught her, to suddenly and it snapped her neck." peter confessed solemnly. 

The only response Tony could come up with was "oh Pete, can I hug you?". 

He got a nod in response.


End file.
